A Bitter Ending!
by kitsune22
Summary: Every choice has its consequences! Inuyasha learns this the hard way and Kagome pays for his lesson with her life!


A Bitter Ending! - InuYasha Fan Fiction  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome's frantic cry pulled Inuyasha's attention away from Kikyou's mesmerizing gaze. Kagome was hanging precariously by one hand, straining to maintain her weakening grip on the crumbling ledge of the cliff side. To the left, Kikyou was also holding on for dear life, her eyes pleading with a confused Inuyasha to save her from falling into the Abyss of Hell- fire.  
  
It seemed like an eternity since Kagome and Kikyou had been struggling over the Tetsusaiga, the sword that Naraku had charged the priestess to destroy in the Abyss of Hellfire. Kagome had somehow managed to knock the precious sword out of Kikyou's grip just before both women tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Miroku, Sango and Shippou were still battling the hoard of Naraku's flesh eating demons deep in the forest.  
  
With the Tetsusaiga safely tucked at his hip, Inuyasha clutched his wounded side, and leaned towards Kagome. He barely had the strength to keep himself from teetering over the edge and falling into the roaring hell-fire below.  
  
"K.Kagome.gimme your hand!" He stretched towards her and Kagome reached towards him with her free hand.  
  
"Just.a little bit more Kagome.I've almost got you." he whispered through gritted teeth. He could see the fear in her wide brown eyes and that only heightened his own desperation.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's cry tore at his heart. He couldn't let her fall.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha!" Kikyou called out to him and he froze. His hand wavered, stopped just a few inches from Kagome's outstretched fingertips.  
  
"Inuyasha.help me! Please! Remember your promise Inuyasha.your promise to protect me. Always!"  
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he turned away from Kagome to become once more lost in Kikyou's eyes.  
  
"Kikyou.I." he was torn. Torn between the woman he had loved so many years ago and the girl who had somehow stolen his heart when he wasn't looking.  
  
Beneath them, in the abyss the angry blaze of the hell-fire roared with the malice and destructive force of a thousand tortured souls. The heat was almost unbearable and Inuyasha could feel his energy dwindling with each breath he took. Above them, the night sky was thick with malevolent looking clouds and in the distance, thunder rumbled ominously, as a warning of the dreadful storm approaching.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou's dreadful voice commanded his will power. "Remember your promise."  
  
Without thought, he withdrew his hand from Kagome's direction and reached out for Kikyou, reached out to save the woman whose cold embrace and lifeless kiss he couldn't seem to forget.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice whispered over him and he looked into her eyes.seeing the tears welling up.felt the poignant sadness and the wound of betrayal. Once more, he'd managed to break her heart.  
  
Using what appeared to be the last of his strength, Inuyasha pulled Kikyou up over the ledge to safety and sprinted to the top to lay her down. He gently brushed aside the hair from her face as she reached towards him.  
  
"Don't.leave me Inuyasha." she pleaded with him.  
  
"I.I have to.I've gotta save Kagome!" he whispered desperately.  
  
Turning quickly, Inuyasha sprinted back down the side of the cliff. The abyss was rising steadily and flames licked at the fire-rat robes that he wore. Kagome had managed to pull herself up over the tiny ledge and she now sat dazed from the searing heat of the hell-fire and utterly heart-broken over Inuyasha's actions.  
  
"He chose Kikyo.he chose to save her.over me." she whispered in anguish. "How could I have ever thought he no longer cared for her?"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice snapped her from her reverie and she glanced up to see him reaching down to her.  
  
He grabbed her hand and swung her into the safety of his arms, quickly sprinting out of the abyss to the top of the cliff. Kagome suddenly pulled out of his arms and he stared at her questioningly.  
  
"Kagome?" he knew from the look in her eyes that he had hurt her and he could already feel the distance growing between them.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Inuyasha," she whispered brokenly. "It doesn't matter.I know how much Kikyo means to you."  
  
"Kagome." he felt like such a heel.  
  
In the distance, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were racing towards them from the forest. Their fight was over. As they neared the group, Miroku suddenly shouted out in alarm.  
  
"INUYASHA! Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha spun around in time to see the arrow take flight from Kikyou's bow. It whistled with deadly accuracy as it shot towards his chest. He caught a glimpse of the hate twisted into Kikyou's face and his heart stopped. Everything seemed to happen in sickening slow motion. The arrow bore down on his frozen form and from the corner of his eyes he saw Kagome's horrified expression just before she sprang in front of him, her own body becoming a shield from Kikyou's magical arrow.  
  
The arrow struck Kagome and pierced her side.  
  
"KAGOME!" her name sprang from the lips of Miroku, Shippou and Sango in fearful unison.  
  
Inuyasha saw her eyes widen in pain and shock as she collapsed against him. He grasped her in his arms as she slid to the ground. A pool of dark blood had already gathered beneath her still form. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him for the last time.  
  
"Inu.yasha." Her breathing was labored.  
  
He felt the tears forming a hot angry knot in his throat and he couldn't fight them back. They spilled over unto his cheeks and dropped gently against Kagome's own.  
  
"You stupid girl." he choked out in fury and anguish. "Kagome.don't leave me.please! I need you."  
  
Her lithe body shuddered in his arms and he could feel the life sifting out of her soul. She was dying and there was nothing he could do or say to bring her back. If only.  
  
A few feet away, Kikyou was calmly fitting yet another arrow into her bow. She took aim and snarled vehemently.  
  
"Will I never be good enough for you Inuyasha? What power does this girl hold over you that you can't seem to forget her?"  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes glittering with barely suppressed fury. "WHY? Why Kikyou? Why did you do this?" he cried out wretchedly as he clutched Kagome in his trembling arms.  
  
"She was in my way!" Kikyou's voice was calm and cold and the viciousness of her words chilled Inuyasha's heart. "And now that she's gone.you WILL DIE INUYASHA!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sango yelled angrily. She flung the giant boomerang at the unsuspecting priestess.  
  
The weapon caught Kikyou off guard and struck her backwards over the edge of the cliff. Her scream echoed into the bitter night air as the flames of the hell-fire swallowed her up into eternity. She was finally gone. But at what price? Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara crowded around Kagome's unmoving form. She was still. So very still.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha gently touched her cheek.  
  
"Is she.is Kagome.?" Shippou cried tearfully.  
  
Miroku lowered his eyes solemnly and Sango turned her head to the side, tears sliding down her own cheeks.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's scream of anguish rose up into the night, echoing over the mountains and filling up his heart with a pain he thought he would never again experience. It was over. He had lost Kagome and the world no longer held any meaning for him. 


End file.
